Race Car Obsession!
Race Car Obsession! is the 26th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot When Flatterine damages his tail during his race car training for the Bubbletucky Racing Derby, Gil volunteers to take his place, but Frankie plans to jerk up Flatterine's race car and win the grand prize, the Gold Tire Trophy. Trivia * This makes Frankie the Lobster's third appearance in the series. * This is the second time Gloobert gets carsick, the first was New Leaf!. Characters * Loundrel * Gloobert * Splattery * Flatterine * Squidling * Cadabrin * Mr Kahani * Doomer * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Mr. Grouper * Little Fish * Avi * Avi's Mother * Mr. Grumpfish * Stylee * Mia * Roscoe * Dotty * Shine * Rex * Mr Swiss * Judges * Doctor * Nurse * Murr the Sea Star * Conga the Sea Snake * Frankie the Lobster * The Crabby Patrol * Lobsters * Crabs * Snails * Shrimps Transcript The episode begins at Kahani Castle with Flatterine polishing a racing car outside. Flatterine: "Almost done." (finishes polishing his car) "There, all finished." Loundrel: (comes up to Flatterine) "Hey, Flatterine. What are you doing?" Flatterine: "Hi, Loundrel. I'm getting ready for the big racing derby tomorrow." (gets into the racing car) "I just need to test this out." (starts the engine) "So far, so good." Loundrel: "Just be careful, okay?" Flatterine: "I will. Just need to fasten my seatbelt." (presses a button beside him and suddenly shoots him out of the car and into the air) "Aaaahhhh!" (flies across the neighborhood and lands in a pile of rocks) "Oof!" Loundrel: (comes up to the rock pile where Flatterine landed) "Flatterine? Are you okay?" Flatterine: (pops his hand out and speaks weakly) "Wrong button." Later, at the Hospital, Mr Kahani and the Boys were in a room where Flatterine was lying in a patient's bed with his tail apart from him, but with two wires attached to him and the tail. Flatterine: (weakly) "Oh." Squidling: "Poor Flatterine." (the Doctor and Nurse come in with the X-Ray pictures) Gloobert: "Will he be okay?" Doctor: "Hmm...Yes, but he needs to lie down for four days. We'll let you know when you're new parts are here." Mr. Kahani: "Thank you, Doctor." (realizes something) "Hold on, the racing tournament is tomorrow." Nurse: "Oh, well, he might need a replacement then." Splattery: "But...where would we find a replacement?" Cadabrin: "It hast to be someone like Flatterine." Loundrel: "Hmmm...I think we know someone like Flatterine, but he isn't a robot." Mr Kahani: (excited) "Oh, really? Who?" (realizes) "Oh no. You don't mean him, do you?" (Loundrel nods) "Oh boy." Cuts to the Lane where Gil was looking at last week's newspaper. Gil: "Hmmm...Another criminal escapes prison." (camera cuts to a picture of Frankie the Lobster escaping from prison on a page of the newspaper) "Huh, I hate to run into her." Loundrel: (offscreen) "Excuse me?" (Gil moves the newspaper down to see Loundrel facing him close up) Gil: (jumps off) "Ahhhhhh!" (lands in an empty trash can, after a breef moment, he pops his head out) "I'm okay." Loundrel: "We need you're help, Gil. Flatterine got his tail damaged while taking practice racing." Gil: "Oh." (puzzled) "Wait, who's taking his place?" Loundrel: "I was hoping you would, since you have the same expressions as Flatterine." Gil: (excited) "Really? Cool!" (suddenly realizes something) "Wait a minute, What do I get in return?" Loundrel: (ponders) "Umm...I'll think about it." Gil: (excited) "Great, see you tomorrow!" (quickly leaves) Loundrel: (surprised) "Well that didn't take long to get him going." (laughs) That evening, At the Bubble Guppies' house, Gil was talking to the others about the race. Gil: "He said I could race for Flatterine, All I have to do is ride his race car." Deema: "Really?" Oona: "Wow!" Goby: "Cool!" Bubble Puppy: "Arf, arf." Nonny: "That sounds like fun." Molly: "Congratulations, Gil, I know you can do it." Gil: "Thanks, Molly. I just need to practice on racing." Goby: "But how do we know what Flatterine's car looks like?" (the other guppies pondered) Oona: "Hmmm." Molly: "We'll just have to go to their castle tonight and take a look for ourselves." Bubble Guppies: "Yeah!" That night, at the Kahani Castle, the boys were sleeping in their beds. Loundrel: "Zzzzz...zzz." Splattery: "Zzzzzzzz." Gloobert: "Zzzz...zzz...zzz." Squidling: (snores and whistles) Cadabrin: "Zzzz." Doomer: "Zzzz...Hungry...Zzzz." Outside the castle, Molly, Gil, and Deema pop out of a bush in ninja outfits. Molly: "Okay, the coast is clear. Let's go." The three guppies swam their way in quietly. They soon entered the garage door. Molly: (lifts the door with it's handle) "Come on." (Gil and Deema swam inside) "Hurry." (swims inside the garage and closes the door) "We're in." Deema: (notices Flatterine's race car quietly) "Um...Is that a race car?" Gil: (swims over to it) "It must be." (looks inside the race car at the control panel) "Woah." Molly: (takes out a camera) "Let's take some pictures." Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps